


Backup Dancer

by jeonghxe



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dancer Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Eventual Sex, Fictional characters added, Fluff, Idol Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Other Seventeen members may be mentioned or will appear later, Possible mention of other Seventeen pairings, Possible mentions of other Idols, Soonhoon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonghxe/pseuds/jeonghxe
Summary: Hoshi is a famous Idol. Knetz love him, but they also love his backup dancer, Lee Jihoon.1. [+243 -2] Look at Hoshi's backup dancer, isn't he so small and cute?ㅋㅋㅋ2. [+254 -10] That boy Lee Jihoon is so cute, and dances so well!3. [+102 -1] Guys ㅋㅋㅋㅋ Let's focus on Hoshi as well, he may be jealous if we talk about Jihoonnie so much ㅠ_ㅠBut, Hoshi strongly agrees with them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, softies, and welcome to Backup Dancer!  
> Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> PD: My first Language isn't english, so sorry for the grammar, orthography and stuff!

“5, 6, 7, 8!” 

Six boys followed the guy in front of them, a bit tired. This was the fiftieth rehearsal and the dancers wanted a rest. When they finished, all of them collapsed on the floor, except for the guiding one.

“Tired? C’mon guys, Hurricane it’s not that intense!” A guy with 10:10-like eyes spoke, letting go a soft laugh at the end.

“Hoshi-sunbae.” A dancer said “It’s the fiftieth rehearsal of the day, give us a break please.”

“Kyungho-hyung is right, Hoshi-sunbae, please.”

“C’mon Hoshi-sunbae.”

Hoshi thought that for a bit.

“Fine, I’ll let you rest for today.” Hoshi said, smiling.

“Thank you, sunbaenim!” The dancers thanked, bowing to him. After that, they picked up their things and left the room. Excepting the shortest of them all. Lee Jihoon wanted to continue practicing.

“You are not going home yet?” Hoshi asked.

“Not yet, Hoshi-sunbae.” Jihoon panted “I want to do my best in this comeback.”

“That’s the spirit, Jihoonnie. Now let’s keep going.” He went to the computer to play the track “5, 6, 7, 8!”

Hurricane is Hoshi’s newest song, that will be released in August. It was the first song in which Hoshi participated completely: he wrote the lyrics, composed and produced it. He wanted to feel that the song is his. He always do the choreography, sometimes with the help of some friends of his: Jun, Minghao and Chan. Jun and Minghao are a chinese duet called “My I”. Chan, known in the industry as “Dino” is a rookie Idol, part of the Kpop group “ZERO”; he debuted this year. Hoshi also gets help from his six ‘fixed’ backup dancers: Lee Jihoon, Park Kyungho, Hwa Jaeseok, Im Minhee, Choi Dongmoon and Jeon Jooseob. Apart from them, there were more than twenty backup dancers for Hoshi, but they only appeared on concerts and special events, not on comeback stages. 

Back to the dancers….

“Huff… puff.” Hoshi panted, he was getting tired.

“Hoshi-sunbae, let’s rest for a bit” This was the seventh rehearsal in a row.

“You are right, let’s rest for a bit, Jihoon.” 

“Want some water from the vending machine?” Jihoon asked.

“Oh, yes please.”

Tired, Jihoon exited the practice room to go to the building’s vending machine. With 2000 won, he bought two bottles of water. He went back to the room and found Hoshi in his phone.

“Sunbae, here is your water.” He threw the bottle and the older catched it successfully

“Thanks, Jihoonie.”

“So, Hoshi-sunbae, are you going back to your home?” Jihoon asked, picking up his things.

“I’m not, I need to do a few things here and there. After that, I will finally return.”

“I see, please take care of yourself since it’s-” He stopped to check his watch “One in the morning.”

“I will, thanks, Jihoonnie.”

And with that, Jihoon left.

Jihoon always stays till late to practice. He is a really hard working man. When he arrived to his home, a woman received him.

“Yejin-noona!” He greeted.

“Our Jihoonnie is finally back from hell, how are you? Want some tea?”

“Yes, please.”

Lee Yejin, known in the industry as Amy Lee or Ailee, is Jihoon’s best friend. She debuted seven years ago, and currently is 29 years old, seven years older than Jihoon (22). They share an apartment with Amy’s fiance and Jihoon’s other best friend, Choi Seungcheol, who is currently moving with his boyfriend. Amy is also moving with his fiance, so Jihoon is going to live alone in the next months. This doesn’t bother him at all, because he wants his friends happiness. 

He sat down with his noona to talk.

“So, tell me, how’s it going?” She asked.

“The dance? Pretty good, we’ve been practicing a lot so it’s getting better.” 

“And Soonyoung? How is he?” 

“Soon- Oh! Hoshi-sunbae? He is fine I think. I never saw him with so much energy. Maybe it’s because of he making Hurricane himself? I mean, making yourself a whole song is something to be excited and proud about.” Jihoon said.

“You say it because you have made many songs, right?”

“I-I, what?” Jihoon was surprised. That was supposed to be his secret.

“Don’t play fool, I discovered them last week while cleaning your room. I gave them a listen and I have to say, they are really good and beautiful. Jihoon, you have talent. Why not debuting as an Idol as your own?”

“W-What do you mean, noona. have you gone crazy? Me? As an Idol? Haha, no way!” He laughed “I’m fine with being Sunbae’s backup dancer!”

“Don’t waste your talent, Hoonnie.” She was serious.

“I’m not, it’s just, I’m not ready yet.”

“I understand, don’t worry, bud. It’s fine. At your rhythm. Just for you to know, you can go to my agency, you know, Pledis Entertainment.”

“I will consider it, thank you. But for now, I insist, I’m fine with being Hoshi-sunbae’s dancer.”

After dinner, Jihoon went to his room to chat a bit with his dancer friends.

Jihoon: Hey, everyone

Kyungho: It’s the Lee Jihoon!

Jaeseok :How are you? Tired because of the practice? We heard you were there until late

Minhee: Are you tired?

Dongmoon: Were you alone?

Joonseob: Did you met with a girl?

Jihoon: So parent-like… haha  
I was practicing, not with a girl. You know the only girls in my life are my mom and Yejin-noona

Joonseob: Right, right

Jihoon: And yes, I’m really tired. I was there till one in the morning with Sunbae

Dongmoon: With Hoshi-sunbae? Are you close to him or smth?

Jihoon: Ah, no. We just practiced n’ stuff

Minhee: I want to be close to Sunbae too! Jihoonnie’s soooo lucky!

Jihoon: Don’t you not know how to read?  
I said I’m not close to him!

Jaeseok: Right, right. Don’t get mad, Jihoonnie  
Min was just joking

Minhee: Don’t be so rude ㅠ-ㅠ

Jihoon: Sorry, Hyung  
I’m just tired  
But anyways, tell me something funny guys  
I came here to entertain myself  
Haha

Jooseob: You selfish demon!

Jihoon: Demon… ah, Jooseobbie wants a punishment? 

Jihoon spend the rest of the night, until six in the morning, chatting with his friends. Then he fell asleep.

At ten, he woke up with energy. Time to get ready and go to the studio.

“Today will be a good day” Jihoon thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello softies, and welcome to the second chapter of Backup Dancer!  
> Hope you enjoy it!

“Okay, okay, good job!” Hoshi said, exhausted.

He went to turn off the computer. It was midnight “You can go now, you did well today!” 

“Jihoon, are you coming today?” Jaeseok asked while packing his things.

“Sure, just wait for me!”

The dancers were going to hang out that night, since at the next day they had the day free. 

“Jihoonnie, you are not staying here?” Hoshi went to him as the others were outside the room.

“Not today, Hoshi-sunbae, I’m going out with the boys” He answered.

There was a silence for a second “I see, have fun, Jihoonnie!”

“Thanks but, what are you going to do?” Jihoon asked, he wanted to know what will his Sunbae do, since he is not staying there to practice.

“I’m going out with my girlfriend.”

“Y-Your what!?” 

“Joke, joke. I’m going out with some Idol friends. We are going to spend the night at one of them’s house” Hoshi said, turning of the lights.

“I see.” Jihoon said, relieved “Then, see you tomorrow, Hoshi-sunbae!”

“See you tomorrow.”

Jihoon went out and saw his friends, looking at him in a weird way.

“What is it?” Jihoon was confused.

“Nothing” Minhee said.

They went out of the building, talking about how tiresome was the day. They entered Jaeseok’s car. 

“Where would ya’ kids like to go? He asked.

“A nightclub maybe?” Kyungho said.

“Yeah, let’s go there.” The other boys agreed.

‘17 STREET NIGHTCLUB’ Reads on the neon sign.

Jihoon was always someone calm who loved quiet places. But since he entered university that changed a bit; Jihoon started to go to parties, obligated by Seungcheol (he met him in uni). At first he didn’t like them, because of his closed personality, but since he started to go more to them, he started opening up and felt more comfortable. He is still a calm guy who loves quiet places, but he can also be a wild guy who loves parties. Jihoon started to think that maybe someone’s personality can also change according to situations. He also thought how different are his friends personalities, and how can the manage to be together because of the differences.

“Earth calling Jihoon!” Jaeseok said.

“What is it?” 

“You were spacing out, is something wrong?”

“Not really, I was just thinking about how or personalities are so different. Like, some of us are really open and some of us are really closed. I’m curious about how does someone changes their personality according to situations.”

“Hey, that’s interesting.” Jaeseok thought about it for a moment, then he proceeded “You just gave me an idea for my thesis. I owe you one.”

“Thank you?” Jihoon laughed.

They entered the night club, and the smell of alcohol, cigarettes and marijuana flooded them. Drunk and sober people dancing, kissing and even almost fucking. It was an ambience that Jihoon was used to, and that he liked.

“Wanna drink something?” Joonseob ask.

“Pass.” The shortest answered with a hand gesture.

As Jihoon and friends were on a party, another person was also in one.

“Wanna drink something?” Jooheon asked.

“Give me more soju.” He answered.

Kwon Soonyoung, also known as Hoshi, was in his best friend Lee Jooheon’s house. There was him, Lee Seokmin (soloist DK), Boo Seungkwan (famous MC), Choi Yuna (DK’s girlfriend, and Yuju from group GFRIEND) and obviously, Lee Jooheon (Jooheon from group MONSTA X). They were drinking and playing board games.

“Soonyoung, here says you need to go to jail.”

“The fuck!” He screamed “Show me.”

Yuna showed him the card, laughing loudly.

“I hate this game.” Soonyoung said, pissed “This is my seventeenth time in jail you guys.”

“You have to drink, again.”

This was Soonyoung’s twentieth glass of soju. He was really drunk.

“I’m not taking him home.” DK said.

“Me neither.” Said Jooheon.

“I will!” Seungkwan was also drunk, having the time of his life.

“I will take him home” Offered Yuna.

Yuna was the most sober of them. She will take the others to their houses. 

They were Hoshi’s closest friends. He met mostly all of them after he debuted, except for Jooheon, whom he met during elementary school. They also dated for a long period of time, but they broke up when Jooheon entered Starship Ent. (followed by Soonyoung a year after). Soonyoung took it really well, and they kept being best friends. Speaking of which, Soonyoung is gay, but only his close friends know; if Knetz find out his career will be doomed, so he wants to keep it a secret for now. He knew that he wasn’t attracted to girls when he met Jooheon, and that’s why he is so grateful to him, because he helped Sooyoung discover himself.

When they finished playing Monopoly (Seungkwan won), they started talking about personal matters.

“You see, I want to marry to this girl.” Seokmin pointed to his girlfriend “But she has a boyfriend!”

“S-Seokmin, please”

“No, but speaking seriously, I just wanted to say that my girlfriend is the best and I want to be by her side as much as possible.”

“Sweetie you are drunk…”

“Marry me, Choi Yuna!” He said pulling of an onion ring.

The others laughed.

“Sweetie stop it.” She said with a smile, a bit embarrassed.

“You see, I’m still single so I feel pretty offended”

They looked at Seungkwan.

“Me too” Jooheon and Soonyoung said.

Truth is, Soonyoung wanted a boyfriend. Not because he needed emotional stability or just company; he wanted to feel love again, he wanted to know what was love about nowadays. He sees everyone in love but him. Soonyoung is a very romantic person, so that makes the urge of getting a boyfriend way bigger. But he couldn’t find himself dating an Idol, no one was his type. “Maybe he hasn’t even debuted.” He thought. Or maybe he needed to start searching for someone in other places?

But he didn’t know where to start.

Maybe… love was closer than he thought?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, softies, and welcome to chapter three of Backup dancer!  
> Hope you enjoy it!

It was five in the afternoon and Jihoon was sleeping like a rock. Yesterday’s party tired him a lot. Yejin entered his room to wake him up.

“Our Jihoonnie needs to wake up.” She said in a tender voice.

Ailee was really mom-like with Jihoon, she always protects and takes care of him. She shook the younger, as he opened his eyes slowly.

“Jihoonnie, it’s almost six p.m. You need to wake up and eat something” She said caressing his hair.

“I’m too comfortable…”

“I’ll bring you food then. Wait for me and don’t fall asleep!” Amy left the room.

As she left, Jihoon sat on his bed and pulled off his laptop and as he waited for Amy to come back, he opened his editing program and started finishing his work for university, which he has to bring tomorrow monday. Jihoon was studying Video Production. He didn’t like the career that much but he didn’t dislike it either. Before discovering his love for making music, he thought producing a video was all. He wanted to make MVs for Idols. Then, at the start of the career, he began to get bored. In the middle of second year he discovered that he was good at dancing, so he went to an academy along with university. And in the start of third year, Jihoon discovered his passion for making music. He (illegally) downloaded music composing programs and learned how to use them in a short amount of time, then he learned how to write lyrics (he also sang really well). With that knowledge, he started making his owns songs, having an amount of seventeen songs right now.

“Jihoon, lunch is here!” Amy entered the room. Jihoon put his laptop apart and received the food.

“Thanks mum.” He thanked, and immediately started eating like crazy.

“Calm down, Hoonnie, you will choke if you keep eating like that.”

“Don’t worry, noona-”

“Hey there!” A tall guy entered the room, with another man next to him.

“Seungcheol-hyung! Jeonghan-hyung!” Jihoon was surprised “What are you doing here?”

“I went here to take some stuff to Hannie’s apartment and also wanted to greet you, since I never see you ‘cause I’m out almost all the time!” Seungcheol said.

“I wanted to see you too, Jihoon.” The other man, Jeonghan, gave him a sincere smile.

“Hyung, it’s been a long time too! How have you been?”

They started talking about how was their life. Seungcheol told them that he proposed to Jeonghan a week ago. Amy said that she wanted to throw a party to celebrate, the couple happily agreed. Then they started talking about Yejin, about her life as an Idol and when the wedding will be, she answered that she didn’t know yet. They also asked where her fiance was, and he was working at the office. After that, all eyes focused on Jihoon. 

“So tell us, Jihoon. Do you have a significant other? Or are you still lonely?” Seungcheol asked.

“Still lonely.” He whined. He wanted a s/o so badly.

“Jihoon, you’ve been single all your life.” Jeonghan said “You need to change that.”

“And how? I’m not attractive nor interesting.”

“I object that.” Amy said “You are really handsome and are full of surprises. It’s just that you don’t know where to search.”

“Sex and gender don’t matter. Don’t limit yourself when searching. Just open your arms and wait.”

“I will… Thank you.”

They continued talking, almost till midnight, but the couple needed to go and Ailee’s fiance arrived home. Jihoon went to finish his work and turned off his laptop after that. He went to the bathroom and then to sleep; tomorrow was going to be tiresome.

And it turned to be that way. His classes went really slow for some reason, and since he has no friends in there he can’t make the time pass faster. After the last bell rang he went home to change and pick up his things to go to Starship Entertainment, Hoshi’s agency.

“Look who’s here, it’s Lee Jihoon!” A short guy with soft cheeks greeted.

“Hi, Kihyun-sunbaenim. Hi, Shownu-sunbaenim.” He also greeted the big guy next to him.

Shownu greeted with his hand and continued walking with Kihyun.

Jihoon went to the practice room, where he saw Jaeseok and Dongmoon.

“Hey guys.”

“Hey, Hoon.”

“Hi, Jihoonnie.”

The others arrived quickly, now the have to wait for Hoshi… who wasn’t planning to arrive anytime soon, since he was having an affair with Jooheon at the bathrooms. 

After one hour waiting, he arrived, covered in sweat, with messy hair and red cheeks.

“Sunbae, you are sweating a lot”. Kyungho said, giving him a towel.

“Oh, I was helping Monsta X with their new choreography.” He lied.

Even if Jooheon and Soonyoung don’t feel anything romantic for each other, they like to have intimacy, since they need to relieve’ the stress in some way (they are also a bit needy), so what’s better than having sexual encounters with your best friend?

“Hoshi-sunbae is amazing!” Dongmoon said.

“Haha, thanks. Now, let’s practice!”

Hurricane’s choreography was intense and really fast. You needed a lot of energy. Jihoon admired the fact that Hoshi could dance and sing that song at the same time. At the twentieth practice Jihoon was exhausted. He wanted some rest but he knew that Hoshi wasn’t going to let him. 

“What’s wrong?” Hoshi asked as he saw Jihoon frowning.

“Huh? N-Nothing, Sunbae!” 

“Don’t tell me, you are tired already?” 

“N-No! I’m fine, I can continue for… thirty more rounds… Haha” Jihoon lied, with a nervous smile. 

Hoshi thought for a second “Wanna go home? You really look tire-”

“It’s fine, Sunbae, I swear!”

“If you say so. But we’re going to rest a bit anyways.” Then he shouted “An hour rest!” 

The other dancers cheered, they have never hear that they were going to have an hour of recess. Jihoon approached his sunbae.

“You never give us an hour of recess. Is something wrong?” He said, jokingly. 

“After sex mood, that’s all.” Hoshi whispered, but Jihoon heard that.

“Sunbae, what the hell?” Jihoon’s eyes were wide open.

“Y-You heard that!?”

“Yeah, I did… Uh…”

Awkward. 

“So you are the dirty type huh” Jihoon joked again, to light the ambiance. 

“J-Jihoon!” Soonyoung almost choked.

The shortest started to laugh “Chill, Sunbae, there’s nothing wrong with sexual encounters. I will not tell anyone your secret.” Jihoon winked at him.

Soonyoung’s heart fluttered for a second. God, his winking was really attractive. 

He brushed the thoughts off as he sat down on the floor to talk to the other dancers, leaving Jihoon alone.

“The hell was that conversation.” Jihoon thought.


End file.
